Doom Raiders
by Prince Lutin
Summary: Marth, Ike, Roy, and Robin are on a mission to raid some tombs and save the world from Master Hand's cliched diabolical plans. Wii Fit Trainer is helping them out, but she always has excuses for not actually being there. This is the first story in the Doom Raiders series I'm working on.
1. The Village

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Super Smash Bros. or any canon characters. They are property of Nintendo. I do, however, own a few of the characters._

 _This fanfic is rated T for language, partial nudity, and innuendos. Not for those under 13._

 _Many of the levels in this story are inspired by the Tomb Raider Level Editor._

* * *

 **THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS**

 **DOOM RAIDERS**

 **CHAPTER 1: THE VILLAGE**

Marth, the Hero-King, was standing atop a hill located in a Greek village. He was not clad in much - he was only wearing a blue speedo and a headset. On the headset, he heard the voice of Wii Fit Trainer. Marth was on a global mission to stop Master Hand from (you guessed it) taking over the world because it's so goddamn cliche for villains to want to take over the world.

"Marth," said Wii Fit Trainer, "you have two goals. First you need to find Ike, Roy, and Robin. Then you must find and destroy the Kronos Stone. It is said only"

"Then why don't you help?" asked Marth.

"I've got to do another workout session in 20 minutes," said Wii Fit Trainer.

"Whatever," said Marth.

Marth ran towards the town square, where he was greeted by two red Shy Guys. He started to beat the two of them up and bash their faces in. Once both of them were dead, he looked to the water nearby. Marth swam through the stream and made his way to a gap under a building, which he tunneled under. He surfaced in the pool inside, where he found a key and a boat. He picked up the key and went back the way he came.

When Marth went back to the village, he looked around. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Marth? Is that you?"

Marth ran over to a dark yellow building and used the key to open it. He went inside and ran upstairs. He saw Ike on the second floor. Ike was lying on the floor, clad in a red speedo. He looked at Marth.

"Marth," he said, "there you are."

"Yep," said Marth. "I've found you. What brings you here, anyway?"

"Those stupid Shy Guys locked me in here and hid the key!" said Ike.

Marth laughed.

"But they're so pathetic," said Marth. "How could they do that?"

"I don't know either!" said Ike. "That's what I'm trying to figure out!"

"Come along with me," said Marth. "I'll need a big, strong man to protect me."

Ike got up and gave Marth a big bear hug.

"I'll let you go piggyback," said Ike. "I'm strong enough to hold you up. Don't worry about a thing!"

Marth got on Ike's back. Ike then ran out the window onto the balcony and jumped across. Then he jumped across to a large white building. Ike was surprisingly agile. He and Marth went inside.

"This gap is too narrow," said Ike. "You'll have to get off."

"Don't mind if I do," said Marth. He got off Ike's back. Then the two of them crawled through the gap and out to the ledge. They jumped across onto the balcony of a grey building. The two of them went inside.

"Should I pull this switch?" asked Ike, looking at a switch.

"Of course, my ripped friend," said Marth.

Ike pulled the switch. Marth and Ike dropped down to the town square and went in the gap between the white and grey buildings. They saw a gap, which both of them climbed down into. Once they were inside, Marth and Ike went into the next room, which was full of burners separated by water.

"WHOA!" said Ike. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

"Burners," said Marth. "We can't go across. Let's go in the water."

"Okay," said Ike.

Marth and Ike went underwater and looked around. They could not find a safe spot. They decided to cross the burners carefully since there were spots where there was no fire. Once they were across, they felt relieved.

"What could be worse than that?" asked Ike. When he walked into the next room, he saw swinging pendulum thingies. "Yikes! Don't worry, Marth. I'll handle this like a man." Ike grabbed one of the pendulums with both his hands and made it stop moving so Marth could walk across. He did the same with the other pendulum. At the end of the hallway there was another hallway with big hammers. Marth and Ike carefully crossed them.

Marth and Ike went up a dark staircase, which led to a ladder. At the top of the ladder there was a wall.

"May I?" said Ike.

"Be my guest," said Marth.

Ike punched the glass wall. He and Marth quickly rolled under. At the end there was a library.

"Let's look around," said Marth.

At the other end Robin was reading a book. He was wearing a black speedo.

"Looks like there's more walking fanservice," said Ike.

"Robin!" said Marth.

"Hello, guys," said Robin.

"What brings you here?" asked Marth.

"I was looking for a way out," said Robin, "but then I got trapped in here. I'll come with you."

"Thanks," said Marth.

The trio climbed up the bookcases to a window.

"I tried to get across," said Robin, "but I'm nervous."

"Just hop on my back," said Ike.

Robin climbed on Ike's back. Ike jumped across, followed by Marth. They went across another gap into a building. Marth went over to the balcony to find a key. He then met up with Ike and Robin. Ike pulled a switch, opening a door on the first floor. The trio went downstairs and found themselves in the room with the boat.

"I'll put the key in," said Robin.

Robin dismounted Ike, put the key in the keyhole, and opened a door. The trio got in the boat, with Ike as the driver, and zoomed across a maze. They eventually found themselves in a dark cave filled with water. There was a large arrangement of pillars, which the trio crossed. At the end was a dark room with two green Kritters. Ike fought them with his bare hands and threw them into the spiky pit below.

"How are we going to get across?" said Robin.

Marth looked down.

"Let's take that slide and jump across the ledge!" said Marth.

Marth jumped onto the slide and slid down. Ike and Robin followed him. The three of them jumped onto a ledge, where two blue Kritters awaited. Robin used his Thunder magic to singe them.

"Now what?" asked Robin.

"I see a pair of blocks," said Ike. "I'll take the left block and you take the right."

Ike pulled out the left block, while Marth and Robin pulled out the right more block-pushing was done, until they were able to create a ladder. The three of them climbed the ladder and went through the dark hallway. At the end were some saw-shaped blades.

"No piggybacks for this!" said Ike. "Everyone get across quick."

Marth, Ike, and Robin quickly crossed the blades, barely avoiding injuries. They found another ladder, which led them to a slide with several jumps across burners. At the end was a small tunnel, which they crawled in. They found a dark room at the end. At the far end of the dark room was a switch, which Ike pulled. A door opened nearby. Marth, Ike, and Robin ran through the door, which closed behind them as soon as they got in.

"Looks like there's no turning back!" said Robin.

The trio went down the slide into a room. There was what appeared to be Roy, but it was engulfed by a shadow.

"Roy!" said Marth.

"THOU SHALT NOT TRESSPASS, INTRUDER!" yelled a demonic voice, but Roy's mouth wasn't moving.

"Looks like we have no choice but to fight him," said Robin.

Unfortunately, Marth and Ike were rendered powerless by this fight since they were dumb enough not have their weapons with them, but Robin attacked with Elthunder. He fired at the demon Roy, making him very angry.

"THOU SHALT PAY FOR THIS!" yelled the demonic voice.

Robin then fired Nosferatu right at Roy's head. Soon, Roy's body collapsed as the evil spirit exited his body. The evil spirit vanished.

Roy was lying down at the far end of the room. He wore a dark blue speedo. Around his neck was a pendant with a key.

"Marth..." said Roy, looking up. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me," said Marth. "I saved your butt from being possessed."

"You're my hero," said Roy.

"No time to be sappy!" said Robin. "We need to get out of here!"

"But I'm too weak," said Roy.

"I'll carry you," said Ike.

"Thanks," said Roy.

Ike slung Roy on his back. Then he, Marth, and Roy went to the tunnel on the other end of the room. The two of them climbed up the ladder and through another series of tunnels. Eventually, they found themselves back in the library.

"Yay!" said Robin. "Familiar territory again!"

The quartet made their way to the other building near the library (the one where they found the second key) and went down the stairs. Then the two of them went outside. A group of Shy Guys appeared.

"Let's get em!" said Ike.

Ike and Robin fought the Shy Guys, killing them and making a pile of them. Then the quartet went over to a gap between two of the buildings and went to the far end, where a keyhole stood.

"I think I'll need your key," said Marth.

"Don't mind if I do," said Roy.

Roy handed Marth the key. Marth used it. A block moved out of the way, and the four went through the tunnel. At the end was some ruins. They took another tunnel to open a switch. Then, Marth finally heard from Wii Fit Trainer.

"Nice work, Marth!" said Wii Fit Trainer. "You found everyone! Your next mission is going to be in the nearby Orthodox church."

"We're on it!" said Marth.

"Why don't you come help?" asked Ike. "Us guys did all the work."

"Sorry boys," said Wii Fit Trainer, "but I've got to start another one of my exercise DVDs. Tuck in those glutes!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. The Church

**CHAPTER 2: THE CHURCH**

After entering the tunnel, Marth, Ike, Roy, and Robin found a quad bike.

"That's how we'll get to the church," said Wii Fit Trainer on the headset.

"Okay," said Marth, "but one problem: that bike's built for one person and there's four of us. How are we all going to get across?"

"Here's how we'll do it," said Wii Fit Trainer. "Marth, you take the bike. Ike will sit in the back holding onto Roy."

"But what about me?" asked Robin.

Wii Fit Trainer pressed the power-up button on her headset. A Bunny Hood appeared over Robin's head.

"Now you can jump the gaps," said Wii Fit Trainer. "Just be careful...it will wear off at the end of the level."

"Fine," said Robin.

Marth got on the quad bike. Ike got in back, with Roy cradled in his left arm and holding on to Marth with his right arm. Marth started to drive the quad bike across the many gaps on the path. Robin followed behind by jumping with the Bunny Hood. The trio drove into a dark tunnel with water, avoiding the water. Eventually, they ended up on a road.

"Looks like you'll need to get off," said Wii Fit Trainer. "The church is up ahead."

Marth and Ike dismounted, with Ike holding Roy. Robin followed behind. The four of them crossed a bridge into church grounds.

When the group entered church grounds, a Mandibuzz flew overhead, looking for a delicious meal. Robin fired Thunder at her and fried her. As the four of them looked around, two more Mandibuzz appeared. After losing them, Marth thought they were safe, but then the two birds reappeared and swooped down. Ike grabbed one of them by the wing and slammed it into the other one, killing them both.

"Now how do we get into the church?" asked Marth.

"The door is locked," said Robin. "We'll need to get in from above."

As the quartet climbed the rocks, another Mandibuzz appeared. Robin killed it with Fire. The group them jumped to the wall, and then the roof, and were shocked to see five more Mandibuzz approaching.

"I know what to do," said Robin.

Robin used Nosferatu, killing most of the birds and landing the rest. Ike killed the rest with his brute strength. The group them jumped across the rooftop. They eventually found a place to land. But as soon as they landed, a group of Mightyena attacked.

"I'll fight these beasts!" said Ike. He put Roy down.

Ike rammed into the Mightyena and grabbed them by their necks, wringing them to death. When they were dead, Ike picked Roy back up and ran forward. Another Mightyena appeared. Robin killed it with Elthunder.

There was a key lying on the ground. Marth picked it up. Then the group ran over to the church and put the key in the keyhole. The church doors opened.

"I feel kind of awkward going inside a church wearing only a speedo," said Ike.

"Don't worry," said Marth. "The Greeks walk around in these all the time. Besides, nobody's been in this church for a long time."

The group entered the church. The church had several buttons which could be of use. Marth went to press two on the left.

"You stay here," said Robin. "I'll go explore."

Robin left the church and went to one of the surrounding red and black buildings, which had opened up from the buttons. He went inside one of them to push a third button. When Robin returned, he told Ike to press the second button twice and the first button once. Ike did that. Marth then saw a fourth and fifth button on the opposite side of the church. Marth pushed one button once and the other twice.

Afterwards, Robin went into one of the other red and black structures and pressed a sixth button, opening a nearby door. When he left, Marth pressed the fourth and fifth buttons again. He then heard a mysterious door open.

"What was that?" asked Roy.

"Let's go find out," said Wii Fit Trainer over the headset.

Marth, Ike, and Roy left the church. They made their way to one of the red and black structures. A secret door had opened underneath it, leading to a catacomb. The group found a key there. When they returned, they saw Mightyena attacking. Robin fought them while the other three went back in the church.

"I guess this key will open the secret room," said Marth.

Marth put the key in and opened the gate. He went inside the room where he found a sacred text.

Emperor Constantine, when he realized the power of Poseidon's trident, he decided to take it from its original location and he built another temple, this time underground. He moved Poseidon's statue which is holding the trident and he placed it in that new temple. He tried to protect it from strangers by setting traps in this sanctum. In addition, he asked the Patriarch's help and the Patriarch built catacombs under the church and he placed the key which unlocks Poseidon's Sanctum there. The key is in the shape of a star and unlocks a door in a lighthouse that leads to Constantine's construction. THe church's catacombs are beneath the Patriarch's tomb, but no one tried to go there. There are terrifying creatures, giant lizards and dead men walking. If someone manages to get in these dungeons, they should know that the exit opens by only showing the holy symbol.

"I can't read the rest," said Marth.

"Interesting," said Ike. "Although I don't know what any of that means."

When the trio left the church, Robin came back.

"Hey guys!" he said. "A secret passage opened underneath the catacombs! Let's go!"

The quartet returned to the catacombs and went down the secret passage. A boulder fell down from behind, but the group quickly clung to the ladder at the end. Even Roy was able to cling. THe group climbed the ladder and entered a room with three buttons a spiked ceiling.

"Is that a trap?" asked Roy.

"I hope not," said Marth.

As the group entered, the ceiling started to descend.

"OH HELL NO!" said Ike.

"Quick!" said Robin. "Press the buttons."

Marth pressed the seventh button, Ike pressed the eighth button, and Robin pressed the ninth button. This opened the exist. The guys rushed into the exit just in time before any of them could get hurt. All of them rushed towards a door which led into a dark green room.

"You did it!" said Wii Fit Trainer. "Now you're halfway there."

"Thanks," said Marth, "because I'm getting tired."

"The Kronos Stone is in here somewhere," said Wii Fit Trainer. "Now your mission is to find it and destroy it."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. The Catacombs

**CHAPTER 3: THE CATACOMBS**

Marth, Ike, Roy, and Robin entered the next room. It was red and creepy, with no light except for the torches.

"This place gives me the chills," said Robin.

"There's one thing I don't get," said Roy. "How are the torches on if this place hasn't been entered for over 1,500 years?"

"I don't want to know," said Marth.

The quartet walked forward and crept into the next room. The next room had some Risen dressed as Crusader knights. At first, the group didn't know how to fight them and dodged their attacks. Then Ike tricked one of them into dropping its sword, and used the sword to kill all three of them.

"I'll take this sword," said Ike. "And you, Marth, take this sword."

Marth took the second sword, as well as an extra sword for Roy when he needed it.

The group went upstairs into the next room, where burners were lit and two more knights awaited. There was a large pair of doors, but it was locked. Marth and Ike fought the knights and killed them. Robin then used his magic skills to make the knights' surcoats into a sling.

"This might come in handy," said Robin.

"I'll wrap it around my neck and use it to carry Roy," said Ike.

"I'm so tired of being the load," said Roy. "I'm afraid of turning into another Ashley Graham."

"Don't worry," said Wii Fit Trainer on the headset. "You're not that pathetic. Not yet, at least." Wii Fit Trainer laughed.

"Oh, fuck off," said Roy.

The next room was a room with spikes and burners. Ike decided to put on the sling and put Roy in it.

"Hold on tight, Roy," said Ike.

"Sure thing," said Roy.

Marth, Ike, and Robin grabbed the monkey bars and swung across the gap, carefully avoiding the burners. When they got to the end, they dropped down onto a balcony with a pink checkered floor. The quartet walked into the hallway, where two more knights were. Ike and Marth disposed of them both.

The group went further into the hall, and two more knights appeared. Robin killed them with Nosferatu. Then the group went into a room on the left, which had graves and pillars. Marth went to one end and pulled a switch, opening a door somewhere.

"Now let's go up there," said Marth.

The quartet climbed onto a box in the center and jumped across various ledges, They then entered a room with a purple glow. The door closed behind them.

"Not good!" said Robin.

Marth looked around. There were swinging blades in the next room. The purple glow was coming from a mysterious liquid.

"We better cross carefully," said Ike.

Marth, Ike, Roy, and Robin jumped across the ledges, making sure to avoid the blades. They reached the far end of the room. The four of them went down a slide into a pool of shallow water, which contained a key, which Robin picked up, and a hallway with rapidly opening and closing doors.

"Let's go as fast as we can!" said Marth.

The quartet went through the first two doors, and then turned left, where they went through two more doors. Another left took them to one final set. Afterwards, they reached a ladder. They climbed up the ladder. and went through a long, dark, winding hall. At the end was a room with a switch. Marth pulled the switch, which opened a door. The group then found themselves back in the hallway.

Robin used the key to open the door across the hall. The next room was full of boulders. One moved right before they entered.

"Yikes!" said Marth. "We better be careful!"

The group avoided the other boulders and then crossed over into another room. This room had blocks.

Ike went up to one of the blocks on the ledge and pushed it. Marth pushed a second block to make a path for the first one. Then Ike pushed the first block across. Ike then got out of the way so Marth could push the second block again. Ike pushed the first block over the second one. After more pushing and pulling, Ike got the first block into a corner. Robin climbed up, jumped into the small alcove, and pulled a switch.

The group went up the stairs in the next room, which contained a stairway leading to another room. Halfway up the stairs was a key, which Robin took. Before the group got to the top, they heard a roar.

"What was that?" asked Roy. "It sounds like a lion."

"That's no lion," said Marth.

When the group reached the top, they came to another room. Then, all of a sudden, a huge Velociraptor came out of nowhere. The raptor did not look anything like a real Velociraptor - it had no feathers and was nearly as tall as Marth.

"Velociraptors!" said Wii Fit Trainer. "Damn video games always get their anatomy wrong."

"Let's get em," said Ike.

Marth, Ike, and Roy fought the raptors. Marth and Ike slashed with their swords while Robin fought from a distance with his magic. Once the raptors were dead, Robin went to the far end of the room and pulled a switch. A door opened, but two more raptors came running out. Marth, Ike, and Robin fought them until they were dead. Robin then used the key on the nearby lock. More raptors came out, which the group disposed of.

Ike found a Concoction in one of the pots that dotted the room.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Good work!" said Wii Fit Trainer. "You'll need to find three of those. Give them to Roy and he'll be able to fight!"

Ike gave the Concoction to Roy. Roy felt a little better.

The group went to the next room, where there were more spikes, as well as some ladders. The group carefully traversed the ladders. When they got to the top, they jumped across some ledges and soon came to a hallway. At the end were some burners.

"Let's get across quickly!" said Ike.

Marth, Ike, and Robin got across the flames, but soon a boulder rolled by. They dodged the boulder and the flames. At the end was a swinging blade. Ike used his macho strength to break the blade. Then the group went across. They went to the next room, down a slide, and into one final room. There was some yellow trinket, as well as a second Concoction. Marth took the artifact and Ike took the Concoction and gave it to Roy.

Roy started to move his legs. He could now walk like the others.

"I guess you won't need me to carry you anymore," said Ike.

"Right," said Roy.

"There's just one more Concoction to find," said Wii Fit Trainer on the headset. "That will restore Roy's fighting abilities."

The quartet went to the nearby tunnel, where they dropped down. The tunnel took them back to the room they entered. They then went to the room where they encountered the first three knights. The group went deeper and deeper into the catacombs...

Eventually, they reached a room with lava. Ike killed the raptor that attacked.

"Now you'll have to get across the lava using those slides," said Wii Fit Trainer. "Don't burn your butts!"

Marth, Ike, Roy, and Robin crossed the ledges carefully. They reached the far end. After more ledge-jumping, they encountered several raptors.

"We'll take care of the raptors," said Marth. "You stay put, Roy."

"Okay," said Roy.

Marth, Ike, and Robin fought a bloody battle with the raptors, which resulted in the raptors losing their lives. Once all of the raptors were killed, Marth called Roy over. The group then went up the next tunnel and crossed some more ledges. The group narrowly avoided falling debris.

On the end, a raptor awaited. Ike killed the raptor by wringing its neck. Then he and the others went up the stairs and crossed another dark hallway. Before entering the hallway, Ike took the third and final Concoction, but unfortunately he was rushing, so he forgot to give it to Roy until after they had avoided another boulder.

Roy took the Concoction and drank it. He felt rejuvenated, and the extra sword turned into a Fire Blade.

"I can breathe!" said Roy. "I **CAN** _**FIGHT**_!"

At the end of the hallway was a room with a pillar. Roy found a key nearby and used it in the keyhole. Another hallway opened up. The group then went through it and encountered a room with a gigantic boulder.

"Please don't tell me that thing is going to roll!" said Marth.

"By the looks of it...I think it will..." said Roy.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" yelled Wii Fit Trainer on the headset.

The group ran across as the boulder chased them. They jumped to another ledge and turned right, where another boulder chased them. They managed to avoid being squashed by either boulder. They carefully went behind the second boulder into the next hallway.

"Phew!" said Marth. "I'm lucky to be alive."

The four of them climbed up the ladder and then went over more ledges. The group then heard a huge roar.

"Is it one of those raptors?" asked Ike.

"I don't think so..." said Robin. "It must be some kind of dragon. Better enter the next room with our weapons drawn."

The quartet went down a slide and found themselves in a big room. They heard another roar, and before long, a big, bad, angry T-Rex appeared. She looked like she wanted some dinner. Marth and Robin screamed as soon as it appeared. Wii Fit Trainer gasped over the headset.

"Easy there..." said Ike.

"There's no time for dawdling!" said Roy. "We better fight this beast."

Ike and Marth rushed closer to the T-Rex and fought her with their swords. Robin fought with Elwind magic, while Roy used his Fire Blade. The group fought the T-Rex, but she angrily stomped and roared, trying to kill them. Marth narrowly avoided being eaten by the beast. The fight lasted for over ten minutes, taking a lot out of the group.

Eventually, Ike stabbed the T-Rex's tail and cut the tip off. Now she was really mad. However, this made her more vulnerable too.

"Let's try to get her to ram into the wall!" said Robin. "Than we can finish her off!"

"I'm on it!" said Marth.

Marth ran towards one of the walls. The T-Rex gave chase. Marth turned around and jumped out of the way, while the T-Rex hit the wall and was subdued. Ike and Roy continued to slash at the T-Rex, while Robin used Elwind from afar. The T-Rex soon realized what was going on and tried to attack again. After enough hits, she felt weakened and collapsed to the ground. She dropped a strange mechanism, which Roy picked up.

The quartet looked at the lifeless T-Rex and saluted each other with their weapons.

"Victory is ours!" said Ike.

Soon, the Kronos Stone, a weird-looking stone, fell down from the ceilings. It was glowing.

"I'll take care of this!" said Roy.

Roy destroyed the Kronos Stone with his sword.

"That's it?" said Marth. "Wii Fit Trainer, you ripped me off!"

"Sorry," said Wii Fit Trainer. "It turns out that the Kronos Stone was less powerful than I thought it was."

Marth growled.

Nearby, the exit door opened. Marth, Ike, Roy, and Robin went through it and killed another raptor. The group noticed a tunnel on the upper right. They climbed in and traversed it. Eventually, they reached a dark room with some more ledges. The quartet traversed the ledges. Soon, the group came to a well-lit room.

"We're back to wear we started - again," said Marth.

"Now that we have two artifacts," said Roy, "we can open those big doors."

"Okay!" said Robin.

The group went to the room with the big doors and used the two artifacts to open them. Then the group went through the doors. To the right it led to a room with lots of burners. The group traversed the burners carefully and managed not to get burned.

Marth looked in the next room.

"There is the star that unlocks the entrance to Poseidon's sanctum," he said. "Now...what is that symbol again? It's a holy symbol/"

Ike, Roy, and Robin pondered for a bit.

"It's the cross!" said Robin.

Marth took the star and heard a door open.

"There are no crosses here..." said Roy.

"Maybe we should make one ourselves?" said Ike.

"Good idea!" said Marth.

The four of them went into the next room and climbed the ladder. They took the dark hallway to the next room. The room was very light - a light that the group hadn't seen since the last level. There were numerous blocks.

"We'll need to arrange them into a cross," said Robin. "Each of us will pick a block and push it."

Marth, Ike, Roy, and Robin each grabbed a block and pushed them, forming a plus sign.

"That's a plus sign," said Marth. "Wait a minute...there's a fifth block in here."

"I'm on it!" said Ike.

Ike pushed the fifth block and aligned it with the others. A cross was formed. The group heard a door open.

"Let's make our way out of here," said Roy.

Marth, Ike, Roy, and Robin went through the exit, and soon found themselves seeing sky again.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. The Hidden Sanctum

**CHAPTER 4: THE HIDDEN SANCTUM**

Marth, Ike, Roy, and Robin were glad to be out of those disgusting dungeons.

"You did it!" said Wii Fit Trainer. "Now there's only one last mission. Find the Hidden Sanctum."

"We're on it!" said Marth.

The quartet ran across the pathway and climbed more ledges. Eventually, they came to a white building on a cliffside.

"Wow!" said Ike. "The Hidden Sanctum! It's so cool!"

"Don't get distracted," said Marth. "We got to get through."

The four entered the building and went through its labyrinth. They reached a locked door that needed a star-shaped key.

"I think we need the star," said Marth.

"But I wanted to keep it," said Ike.

"Ike!" said Marth.

Roy took the star and put it in the keyhole. The door opened. Marth, Ike, Roy, and Robin walked in and...

"WHOOOOOOOOOA!"

The group fell right into a pool below. It was too low for them to go back. The four of them swam through and reached a surface. They climbed out of the water and went through, discovering another creepy area.

"Great!" said Ike. "More dungeons..."

"I find it exciting," said Roy.

In this room, there was a hole at the bottom of four slopes, each crowned with a spiked barrel or boulder. An artifact lay at the bottom of the hole. Roy slid down, hoping to take it. He took the red stone and avoided the trap. The group then went back in the pool.

After swimming through, Marth, Ike, Roy, and Robin went through a tunnel on land. At the far end was a keyhole. Roy put the red stone in it. The group heard a gate open, so they went back the way they came. A gate underwater had opened, so the group went through. They surfaced above.

Marth looked around.

"Wow!" he said. "We're in the sanctum!"

"Let's not get distracted," said Roy.

The quartet surfaced and looked around for clues. They grew bored of admiring the room after a while, so they went through a tunnel on one end. At the end was another room. Then, suddenly..

 _SCREEEECH!_

A scary-looking mutant jumped out of nowhere. Marth and Robin were too scared to fight it, but Ike and Roy decided to take it down. It eventually fell, but not after a long fight. The mutant exploded as soon as it croaked. Marth and Robin were relieved.

The quartet took a hallway to another room. This time, there were two mutants. Marth and Robin figured that they wouldn't be scared, so they helped Ike and Roy slay the beasts. This room had lots of flaming pillars, as well as a button to turn them off.

"That button is probably timed," said Roy, "so we better cross quickly!"

Roy pressed the button. The group immediately ran over the pillars, crossing one by one, reaching the end right before the burners went back on. There was another button, which Marth pushed. It opened an underwater door. The group returned to the ground, and then went back to the room that had the first mutant.

Marth, Ike, Roy, and Robin dove underwater and swam through the tunnel. It was decorated with pictures of dolphins. The group reached a higher tunnel, and then surfaced above.

Almost immediately after the group went on land, six Risen dressed in white skirts appeared.

"Let's fight these guys!" said Ike.

Marth, Ike, Roy, and Robin fought the Risen and slashed them with their swords and zapped them with their magic until they were all dead.

"We must proceed with our weapons drawn," said Marth. "This place is clearly very dangerous."

The four went to another hallway, where they climbed up a ramp and avoided the spiked barrels. They soon went to the top, where they entered the next room with weapons drawn, as three mutants appeared. Marth, Ike, and Roy hacked and slashed them to pieces. while Robin used Nosferatu against them.

"Kill these motherfucking bastards!" said Ike. "Kill em all!"

Once everything was dead, Robin pushed another button. It opened another underwater gate. The quartet took a long trip back to the watery tunnel. Then they realized the gate was farther than they thought, so they went all the way back to Poseidon's Sanctum and went through the other hallway. This hallway led to a big room.

As soon as the quartet entered, two Risen appeared. Marth and Ike slew them quickly. The sounds of mutants echoed through the halls, but none were visible.

"We better find those mutants," said Robin, "and kill them."

Marth, Ike, Roy, and Robin climbed up the mess of pillars in the room until they reached the highest one. From here they climbed into an alcove above. It led to a room where there was lava, pillars, and mutant wasps.

"GROSS!" said Roy.

Robin took care of the wasps with his Arcfire. Once the bugs were dead, the group climbed more pillars and jumped across them. Lots of traversing and jumping had to be done, but the group eventually reached the end. They made their way to another dark room.

"Something about this room feels weird," said Robin.

Robin pressed a switch, which lit up several invisible floating blocks.

"Cool!" said Ike. "Let's go climb em."

The four of them climbed the invisible pillars, using the light to guide them. They reached another alcove and went across, taking another tunnel with slides, and reached a crawlspace. The group crawled through and looked out.

"Sounds like the mutants are getting louder," said Ike. "We must be closer to them."

Outside there was a moving spiked wall. The group avoided it. Robin pressed the nearby button, which opened a gate. The group then went through the next tunnel and drew their weapons, ready to fight mutants.

The next room had three mutants. Marth, Ike, Roy, and Robin did not fear them, and fought them to the finish. Robin pressed the button in this room, opening an underwater gate. Marth, Ike, Roy, and Robin escaped in the nearby tunnel, which took them through a long path back to Poseidon's Sanctum.

"That gate in the pool has opened," said Wii Fit Trainer. "Better go take it."

Marth, Ike, Roy, and Robin swam through the gates and soon found themselves in a room where a statue of Poseidon holding a trident was. However, it was out of reach.

"There's the trident!" said Wii Fit Trainer. "Now you must find a way to reach it."

"I know!" said Marth, looking at the blocks. "Let's get pushing."

Marth and Ike carefully arranged the blocks, opening a small alcove. Roy went inside the room and pushed the button twice. This flooded the area around the statue. The quartet dove into the water. Ike took the trident, which opened an underwater gate. The group swam through the gate and found a small room. They went up the long tunnel.

An angry female voice interrupted.

"The trident is mine, Lara!" said the voice. "Wait a minute...you're not Lara! I am Sophia Leigh, and the trident is mine!"

Ike and Roy drew their weapons, and Robin readied his magic, but Sophia deflected them.

"Okay..." said Wii Fit Trainer over the headset, "Palutena told me about this woman. She said that this Sophia Leigh can't be killed directly. You'll need to find some button."

"We're on it!" said Marth.

"I won't let you win!" yelled Sophia.

Marth carefully dodged the attacks and found the first button. Ike pushed a block out of the way, and then traversed the monkey bars to find a second button , which he pressed. Robin and Roy found an alcove where there were two mutants. They quickly disposed of them and found a third button, which Roy pushed.

"There's one more button," said Wii Fit Trainer. "Try to find it."

As Marth went higher and higher, he found the fourth button. He pushed it. A burner lit up under Sophia.

"WHAT?" said Sophia. "It can't be!" She croaked, and then exploded. Ike, Roy, and Robin met up with Marth. As it turned out, Sophia was holding what appeared to be the Kronos Stone. Marth turned off the burner and looked at the stone. This one was the real Kronos Stone. Roy destroyed it with his fire. Inside was a red stone.

Soon, a door opened at the very top. Marth, Ike, Roy, and Robin went through it. They went higher and higher until they reached the top. Outside there was sky again - and a beautiful sunset.

"You did it!" said Wii Fit Trainer. "Now you finished the mission! We'll go and celebrate."

"Right on!" said Ike.

Marth, Ike, Roy, and Robin left the grounds of the Hidden Sanctum and made their way to the beach. Now they could go to a place where their speedos would be appropriate attire.

Cut to the next day at the beach. Ike is showing off his muscles, Roy and Robin are playing in the surf, and Marth is lying down having a smoothie. Wii Fit Trainer, clad in a blue one-piece swimsuit, is sitting next to him.

"It was very nice of you to come," said Marth.

"Of course I should be here," said Wii Fit Trainer. "You saved the world. Now you can tuck in those glutes and relax."

"I don't even mind the fact that I did all the work," said Marth. "Well...me and the other Fire Emblem guys."

"You deserve a break," said Wii Fit Trainer.

Ike walked over to where Robin and Roy were standing. They were looking at the sunlight.

"This mission was so much fun," said Robin, "even if it killed me."

"I hope we get another mission soon," said Ike.

"Me too," said Roy. "The Doom Raiders shall come again!"

 **THE END**


End file.
